Le chewing gum
by Lokness
Summary: Padfoot est prêt à tout pour faire enrager ses parents... Coute que coute ! Et ses amis devront l'aider ! Mais que fait donc Moony dans cette histoire ? Quel rôle a til à jouer ? SLASH SBRL


**Rebel**

**Une fiction écrite par Lokness... Qui s'excuse de ne pas avoir suivi l'ordre prévu d'écriture. Cette fic m'est venue en tête soudainement et j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Alors maintenant qu'elle est écrite, autant la poster, nan ?**

**Voilà, je me suis définitivement mise aux Moony/Padfoot. Les histoires courtes, notamment... A bientôt !!**

On entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain voisine. Le léger ronflement qui émanait du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre indiquait que son occupant, un garçon du nom de Peter Pettigrew, dormait. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient seuls.

Sirius était en train d'accrocher au dessus de son lit des affiches Moldues. Celles-ci représentaient des stars... Moldues. Et cela intriguait fortement Remus. Sirius n'avait jamais, du haut de ses seize ans, été intéressé par les Moldus. Du moins jusque là. Il était trop arrogant pour cela. Et, même s'il le niait farouchement, son éducation en la matière devait avoir laissé ses traces. C'était donc tout à fait étonnant de voir Sirius - en pyjama de plus - afficher ces posters. Remus ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son manque de politesse. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il regardait fixement Sirius, et celui-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué.

- Wak ? demanda celui-ci.

- Euh... Ca veut dire quoi, au juste, "Wak" ? s'enquit Remus, intrigué.

- "Quoi", en verlan.

Simple, non ? Enfin, pour Sirius... Remus lui n'y comprenait rien. Qeu s'était-il passé durant les deux semaines qu'il avaient passées loin des autres Maraudeurs ? Qu'avaient donc fait Sirius et James ?

- Ah... ok, fit-il, sceptique.

- Donc, qu'y-a-t'il ? répéta Sirius, sur un ton hypocrite à souhait. Remus aurait presque cru entendre le professeur de Potions, Slughorn.

- Ben... Je me demandais qui étaient ces personnes sur tes posters. Et pourquoi tu les affichais ?

- Qui... ? Je n'en sais rien ! Tes stars Moldues, je suppose.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu es décidé à faire tout le contraire de ce que tes parents attendent de toi, hein ? demanda Remus, amusé.

- En effet...

Ils se sourirent. Puis un silence s'installa, pensant, seulement troublé par le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant dans la douche. Sirius lâcha le poster qu'il était en train d'accrocher, s'assit sur son lit. Il semblait vouloir dire quelquechose mais n'osait - n'osait ? - pas. Etrange...

- Et... Euh, Moony ?

- Oui ?

Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil. Quand Sirius prenait cet air là, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il avait - ou allait - faire une bêtise. Et peut-être même une grosse. Cela dépendait juste du niveau de référence.

- Avec James on avait prévu d'aller en boîte demain soir... Ca te dit de venir avec nous ?

- En quoi ?

- En _wak_ !

- Hein ?

- Quand on est branché, on dit _en wak_, pas en quoi.

- Ah... ok.

Remus ne comprenait, en vérité, rien. Quelle était donc cette nouvelle lubie de Sirius ?

- Bon, pour te répondre, une "boîte", c'est un endroit Moldu où on va pour faire la teuf.

- La qu... wak ? se reprit Remus.

- La fête, la _fiesta _!

- Ah... fit Remus, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Bien. Oui, je suis partant. mais vous comptez y aller comment ?

- En métro.

- En...

C'en était trop pour le pauvre Remus. D'où venait donc Sirius ? De quoi parlait-il ? C'était un dialogue de sourds. Au sens propre du terme.

- Laisse béton, lui suggéra Sirius. Le châtain ne demanda même pas ce que voulait dire "béton", il lui semblait que de toutes façons il ne comprendrait pas.

- Et tu fais tout ça à cause de tes parents ?

- En grande partie, avoua le brun. Mais c'est vrai que les distractions Moldues sont parfois géniales ! Tiens - il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche - c'est un chewing-gum. Goute !

Remus prit dans sa main le chewing-gum, emballé dans un papier jaune. Cela ressemblait étrangement aux confiseries de chez Honeydukes mais, manifestement, ce n'en était pas une. Il déchira lentement le papier, comme on ouvre un cadeau à Noel, et découvrit un petit bonbon rose, tout dur. Encouragé par Sirius, il le mit dans sa bouche et commença à le mâcher. C'était bizarre. Un goût tout à fait particulier envahit ses papilles, et, alors qu'il mâchait le chewing-gum, celui-ci ne fondait pas. C'était assurèment de la magie !

- C'est un truc Moldu... Pas mal, hein ?

A vrai dire, oui, une fois la surprise passée, le bonbon était bon. Il caressait son palais et laissait flotter dans l'air un parfum ennivrant.

- Pas mal... répondit-il. Mais... J'y pensais, tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour déplaire à tes parents ?

- Sans aucun doute ! Enfin... A part embrasser Snivello, ajouta-t'il précipitamment, fronçant les sourcils de dégoût.

- Snivello ? Mais... Un autre ?

- Oui, oui, pas de problèmes ! s'exclama Sirius, soudain nerveux. Mes parents feraient une de ces têtes ! se reprit-il.

- Et... Euh... Que pensent tes parents des loups-garous ? s'enquit le dénommé Moony, en feignant un petit sourire.

- Ils les adorent, tu penses ! Imagine le repas... Convivial ! Rien que leurs regards te tueraient...

Ils rirent tous deux, puis se calmèrent, génés.

Remus sentait que c'était le moment. Celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Celui qui lui permettrait - peut-être - d'être enfin heureux. Il ne put trop savoir pourquoi. Surement était-ce la confiserie rose qu'il machouillait et qui diffusait son arôme dans tout son corps qui le galvanisait...

- Hum... Je suppose donc qu'il seraient particulièrement dégoûtés s'il apprenaient une liaison de leurs fils avec un loup-garou...tenta-t'il.

- Sans aucun doute.

Remus fit une moue persuasive. Sirius, avec ses gros sabots, devrait tout de même comprendre le message, non ?

- Euh... Que dirais-tu de mettre ta vengeance en pratique ?

Il prit sa respiration, confus. Puis porta ses yeux sur Sirius. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent : ceux, doux, couleur miel du lycanthrope plongeaient dans les gris du jeune Black. Ils en étaient tellement captivés tous deux qu'il leur semblait que jamais plus leurs regards ne pourraient se séparer.

- Disons... que ce serait une bonne idée.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui, doucement. Il prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains douces, et, sans briser le contact visuel, il se serra vers Remus. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment. Remus sentit le souffle chaud de Sirius sur son visage, cette douce odeur de chewing-gum, et il lui semblait bien que le coeur du Maraudeur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, timidement au début, puis le contact s'intensifia. Le baiser dura si longtemps, et si peu à la fois. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Remus sentit Sirius s'arracher à leur contact pour reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha plus vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je crois que je dois un grand merci à ta mère...

Sirius replongea ses yeux dans les siens, puis inspira profondèment. Dans l'air flottait une parfum étrange. Le chewing-gum, sans doute.

- Disons que ma mère a été un bon prétexte...

Remus avait-il bien entendu ? Il l'espérait de tout coeur... Comme il souhaitait que son amour pour l'Animagus soit réciproque !

Ce fut malheureusement le moment que choisit la porte de la salle de bain pour s'ouvrir - comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer que l'eau avait cessé de couler ? - sur un James vêtu d'une seule serviette, les regardant soupconneusement derrière ses lunettes.

- Que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t'il.

Il avait raison de se méfier, les Maraudeurs étaient connus pour se faire des blagues entre eux autant qu'aux autres. Et laisser Sirius et Remus seuls n'était pas forcèment indiqué.

- Bien... Moony a gentiment accepté de m'aider dans la réalisation de ma rebellion... tenta Sirius, un petit sourire béat ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

James se tourna vers Remus, puis reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il sembla réflechir quelques instants, puis...

- Ouais, j'vois ça ! Il se mit à ricaner.

A cet instant, même le pacifique Remus aurait adoré faire avaler ses lunettes au décoiffé. S'il n'était pas ailleurs... Sur un petit nuage, par exemple...

- Ououh, Moony ? Vous parliez de quoi ?

Hein ? Mais... Que faisait James ici ? Euh... C'était vraiment flou, tout ça... Il ne trouva rien à dire, rien de très intelligent, sauf...

- C'est bon, les chewing-gums.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Pour me l'indiquer, une seule solution : la review ;-)**

**Lok'**


End file.
